


Reunion

by Fearless_Straightfire



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adorkable, F/F, Its only rated Teen due to one curse word, Minor Swearing, Not your cup of tea then go away, Obv Femslash, These two are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearless_Straightfire/pseuds/Fearless_Straightfire
Summary: Sometimes surprises are totally worth it.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my Rollins, it has been a while since I wrote something about these two!!!

_**Charlotte: You do know that Nicole will kill you after she recovers from her shock.** _

Becky grinned at the text message she'd just received from her best friend, before tucking the phone away in the back pocket of her jeans as she unlocked the door to the villa Nikki owned.

Usually Winston was already running between Becky's legs, causing the Lasskicker to stumble and trip over the Frenchie. However after improvising a perfect plan with Brie to surprise Nikki, Brie mentioned that the place she was going to take her sister was animal friendly and she would drop an idea to get Nikki to take Winston along with them.

_'What the heck is that... Oh.'_

Becky retrieved her phone, opened up the screen lock and saw a message from Brie.

_**Brie: We're on our way back.** _

"Crap!"

\--

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Nikki asked her sister while kissing Birdie on the head. "Bye bye Birdie, Coco will see you later."

"It's just minor damage to the front fence, Nicole, all the officers need to know is if I want to press charges," Brie replied with a small smile. "Hey, I'll take Winston with me for a few hours."

"Why?"

"Just to give you some peace and quiet."

Nikki thought about Brie's offer, a large part of her feeling guilty about wanting some alone time, but when she saw the look on her sisters face she sighed. "Okay... Win, you behave for Auntie Brie, okay?" she said while cuddling the dog against her chest. "Thanks Brie, I'll call you later."

Once the woman waved goodbye to her sister, she heard her phone beep. When she pulled her phone from out of her purse, a sad smile graced her ruby red lips.

**_Becky: How are ya feeling today?_ **

To compensate for being on the road for most of the month, Becky always made sure to message or Facetime Nikki everyday. At first it was mostly Facetime due to both women missing each others face, but with Becky involved in MMC and Nikki busy with interviews, they moved towards messaging.

_**Nikki: A bit tired. Brie and I went to this new cafe in Phoenix with Birdie and the Frenchies.** _

_**Becky: That sounds like fun.** _

_**Nikki: It was! :) Are Charlotte and Naomi keeping you in line? ;)** _

_**Becky: Yes ma'am. Are you at home?** _

_**Nikki: Yes I am? Did you send me another present?** _

_**Becky: You could say that. I need to go now. Love ya! x** _

Nikki frowned at the last message, something didn't feel right at all. She tried to ring Becky, but it went to voicemail, which was odd.

_'I'll try again later.'_

\--

Becky heard Nikki's heels clacking against the marble. She was sitting on a barstool in the kitchen with her back to the door, nursing a hot cup of coffee.

"What the fuck?!"

Becky spun around, smirking at Nikki's reaction. She placed the cup down onto the counter, got off the barstool, and walked over to the stunned woman, before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Surprise!"

 


End file.
